Bathing installations, such as spas and pools, may employ a circulation water flow path and a pump connected to pump water through the circulation water flow path. In one typical application, this circulation system provides movement of the water through a filter to clarify the water, and through a heater to facilitate effective heating of the water. A significant amount of heat may be generated by the pump during operation, and the heat energy is typically wasted unless collected by a complex cooling system.